


Oneshots I wrote years ago ( gαвяιεℓ x яεα∂εя )

by m00nlightShimmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loneliness, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlightShimmer/pseuds/m00nlightShimmer
Summary: Titel says it all. started writing them. Never uploaded them or made whole stories out of them even though I originally planned to. So here they are.Mostly gαвяιεℓ x яεα∂εя ones.Maybe if people are interested, and give me inspiration, I could work on them again or do different ones lol





	1. naмe'ѕ gaвrιel

"You know what I don't get?" I questioned both boys.

"Why is he doing all this? Why would a simple trickster care so much about the apocalypse? Why bothering to convince you to play your part as Michaels and Lucifers vessel? I mean, it's not like it's his business anyways. So why care about it?"

Sam abruptly stopped and Dean turned around facing me with a confused and irritated look.

"What?".

"I'm just saying that it doesn't make any sense at all. If I would be a trickster, I couldn't care less. And besides.. I don't believe him whatsoever. Remember what Cas said? He is to powerful to be a trickster... You two killed, or at least you thought you killed, him three times and yet he is still alive.. Isn't that odd? And Sam just wanted to talk with him and the trickster knew exactly about what:"'Lemme guess. You two mutton-heads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess.' So tell me, how did he know that this was what you wanted to talk about?" I quoted the one part.

Both, Sam and Dean remaind in silence.

"And one more thing: Am I the only one who had the feeling that the Trickster and Cas know each other just from the looks?"

"Yeah, and how pissed he got as you brought up Michael and Lucifer" Sam commended.

"Son of a bitch"

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time

"I think I know what we're dealing with"

"Guess this is supposed to get interesting" I smiled satisfied.  
\----  
"All right you sonofabitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?"

"Really, Sam?" I asked clossing my eyes and mentally selfpalming myself while Dean turned around.

"Wow. Sam, get a load of the rims on you.", The trickster chuckeld.

"Eat me"

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"I'm just gonna ignore, what you called me right now and Wo-wo-woah, not so fast. Nobody's goin' anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs" I snarled back.

"What's the difference? Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another"

Dean and I shared our 'Bitch, what did ya just say'-bitchface.

"Happy?" He asked after snaping his fingers and Sam stepping out of the Impala.

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked 'serious' besides already knowing the answer.

" I AM the Trickster"

"Sure you are," sarcasm dripping from every of my words "but maybe you're not"

And with that said, Sam flicked a lighter and throw it to the ground, lighting up the ring of holy oil.

"Maybe you've always been an angel" Dean finished my started sentence.

He started laughing. A 'what'? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and, we'll call it our mistake" Dean announced.

'The Trickster' started laughing amused but that only last for a couple of seconds. He turned sober and suddenly the scene changes back to the empty warehouse.

"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" He asked while slowly clapping.

"Well you might say we pulled it outta Sam's as" Sam and my face said more than enough to that.

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did" Sam said.

" Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon" Dean added.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talkin' about their own family" Dean explained.

" So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?" was Sams snarky remark.

"Gabriel, okay? They call him Gabriel" I answered Sams question.

Deans and Sams irritated gaze shoot to me while I just smirked, looking at Gabriel, who did the exact same thing.


	2. ѕoғт aѕ ѕιlĸ

After a long flight we finally arrived at our hotel, jeez, I hate airplanes. They are so crowded and urgh - no fresh air.

"We see us tomorrow, Y/N"

"Understood". I opened to door to my hotel room and went inside.

I zipped up my suitcase to get my pyjama - consisting of a too big shirt from someone special. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a golden feather lying perfectly in the middle at the top of my clothes. I didn't put the feather there..  
I know this feather, how couldn't I? They are the thing I saw the most in my life. I took the feather between my fingers.

"Softer as silk.. like I remember." I started to smile as the memories floated through my head.

The time he showed me his new created animal - a platypus - he was so proud and I found it sweet. Him and the platypus.  
The time he played with me when no one else had time, besides the fact, that he had to do something himself.  
The time I stole some candy and he took the blame for it. Sure, I gave him the candy afterwards.  
The time others were mean to me and bullied me and he stood up for me.  
The time we fighted against demons and he protected me with his wings. The time I polished his wings with holy oil to heal them and make them sparkle. The time he spread his wings and he,

"died." I spoke out loud.

I remember every second of this event whether I like it or not. It plays in my head like slow motion. I haven't even recognized the tears spilling down my face until the damp feather fell to the ground. I picked the feather back up and lied she down on the nightstand. I climbed in bed and kept crying in the pillow.

"G-Gabriel.."

It didn't took long until I fell asleep, crying, and with a weird dream that someone put a blanket over me.


	3. ѕнoυld ι вe тнanĸғυl тowardѕ lυcιғer? \\ parт 1

It's raining again.. Fitting in the gray world around me. I don't like the rain.. It makes my clothes wet.. Well.. The rest of what is left by living on the streets.. Why is it always raining? Sometimes I think the heaven is crying.. I wonder about what.. I questioned myself, looking up to the sky.

"What was that?!" I jumped up and started running down across the street through the small, dark allies between the grey big houses, to the place where something fell from heaven.

There totally was something and you were sure that it wasn't your imagination because of the lack of food.

No. It was something. Maybe less something than a human. Okay, scratch that human thing too.. It was not a human. A human with three pairs of golden wings? I don't think so..

I stood puzzeld in front of the man laying on the ground. Focusing on his wings, spread out left and right from him. I crouched down next to him and searching for the beating of his heart.

"Come on.. Please don't be dead", I pleaded, not even knowing him or what to do. I relesed a breath, not even knowing I hold, after hearing the weak rhythmically beat.

"Oh god, thank you..". I sat upright again and looked over his body, finding bloodstains on his shirt. My eyes went wide by the sight of this.

What happened?! And crap.. What should I do? I can't leave him here and ask for help.

"I totally can't ask for help!" I exclaimed.

I don't want to know what would happen after people find someone with wings. I'm sure they would do bad thing like experiments. Besides they wouldn't talk and believe a dirty street kid like me anyway.

"Gonna get you somewhere safe" I mumbeld, trying to get the man with golden-brown hair on my back. I don't know how this works or what happend but suddenly the wings were folded on his back and seemed smaller. It was confusing but helpful.

I don't remember how I managed to get him to my "home", an empty and broken down car park, but here we were. He laying on my matress and covered with my blanket. I sitting next to him bandaging some of his wings. Seems like the got hurt when he fell from heaven. But how did he got this wound on his stomach? I mean someone definitely stabbed him..

I straightened up and left my place. Making my way to a store for more bandages and medicals to steal. I know this is something you shouldn't do and that it is evil but what am I supposed to do? I don't have enough money for that kind of stuff.. It's barely enough for food.

Walking inside the store I hurried to get to the medical part. I knew that this store doesn't have any cameras. I stuffed all the needed things under my T-shirt and walked over to the food aisle. I scanned the shelf for the soup I learned to like because it was the cheapest food available. I took my money out and started counting. I took one can and made my way to the cashier.. And again someone looking at me with a disgusted face. Something which doesn't is bothering me as much as it used to. I payed for the soup and left the store. Sure nobody recognized something, the items under my shirt made me just look like a normal thin person.

I walked back home, hoping that the man is awake. I'm wondering what his name is.. And what he is!  
On my way back I walked into the park and collected a couple of branches for the fire.

As I got back, I first checked on the guy laying in my bed.

"Not awake.."

I placed the branches in the stonecircle and got my lighter to burn some newspaper and throwing it in there. Placing the leafes on top of it.  
Standing up again, I walked to the hidden entrance and looked outside. "That looks like a storm", I whispered afraid to myself. I'm not good with thunder and lightning.


End file.
